The Cataclysm: Sri Lanka
The Cataclysm: Sri Lanka is the seventh season of the fictional reality competition series The Cataclysm. This season will feature nine men and nine women competing in the ultimate test of strength, endurance, and intelligence in order to be the "last one standing" and claim the $2,000,000 prize. The setting for this competition will be the Bundala National Park in Sri Lanka's Southern Province. This is the same location as [http://canadian-horror-story.wikia.com/wiki/The_Cataclysm:_All_Stars The Cataclysm: All Stars]. Contestants Nihad Yousef and Danica Shelby returned to compete on [http://canadian-horror-story.wikia.com/wiki/The_Cataclysm:_Resurrection The Cataclysm: Resurrection]. Jade Houston and Andrew Pratt later returned to represent the season on [http://canadian-horror-story.wikia.com/wiki/The_Cataclysm:_Immortals The Cataclysm: Immortals - Champions Vs. Avengers]. Format * '''Exemption Challenge: '''The Cataclysm's immunity challenge. The winner(s) of this challenge is exempt from elimination and nominates who they wish to face the Ballot. During the faction stage, the winning faction nominates an opposing faction. During the solo stage, the winning individual nominates three other individuals. * '''Ballot: '''The Cataclysm's elimination round. Those nominated to face the ballot must risk being eliminated. During the faction stage, the members of the nominated faction casts a ballot for another member of the group, in which case the player with the most votes is eliminated. During the solo stage, the three nominees are the only players eligible for elimination. Every remaining player excluding the Exemption Challenge winner casts a ballot and the nominee that receives the most votes is eliminated. New Features / Twists * '''Danger Dome: '''For the first time in series history, the Danger Dome is no longer used as The Cataclysm's elimination round. Instead, a duel will only be used in the rare event of an unbreakable tie. Contestants Episode Progress Season Summary The 18 new contestants arrived at the Bundala National Park in Sri Lanka and were surprised to learn about the revised format. Once the new information had settled, the factions were divided through a quick draw. Before setting off on their new adventure, the contestants learned that each faction will have their own campsite and will be isolated from the other contestants as well. Faction Stage On the Palu faction, the players got along perfectly and excelled as a unit. Racking up four out of six exemption challenges, the team maintained an easy-going vibe at their site. On the Pimbura faction, the women attempted to establish an alliance early in the game. The union was overshadowed as Adrienne and Cody formed a strong bond and eventually began planning on their own. On the Kurula faction, issues arose as certain members had trouble coexisting. The team became annoyed with the headstrong Davis, who was tough to get along with. The failure to put aside differences weakened the faction. Palu won the first two exemption challenges and chose the Kurula faction to face the voting ballot. Rodney and Traci were both eliminated with hopes of strengthening the team. Kurula was able to retaliate against Palu when they won an exemption challenge. Palu rebounded and won the following three exemption challenges. In an effort to break their other opponents, they targeted the Pimbura faction. The alliance between Adrienne and Cody helped gain a leverage within the faction, and were able to prevent themselves from going home. Following Joey's elimination, Travis made a deal with the pair to vote out Nina and Courtney. On Episode 7, Pimbura won their first exemption challenge and targeted the seemingly-strong Palu faction. By this time, problems began to arise with the dominant team. The attitude of Bianca brought down morale for the team, and once Danica suggested that she change her ways, issues developed between the two. Sensing the awkwardness, Nihal used these changes to form an alliance with Danica and Andre. Feeling that they were the two most trustworthy, Nihal suggested that they stay aligned until the final three. Greg, who helped Palu dominate in the challenges, also made attempts to take control by making separate deals with Nihal and Danica. At the voting ballot, both Danica and Nihal agreed that while believing him, they felt Greg was too much of a threat and Greg was eliminated. Solo Stage The surviving members of Kurula, Palu, and Pimbura initially maintained their team-based alliances once the solo stage began. Upon winning an exemption challenge, Davis used his win to target Danica and Nihal from Palu as well as Rebecca from Kurula, who he didn't get along with. In an effort to save themselves, Andrew and Jade officially formed an alliance. Having dealt with the turbulence of Kurula and getting off to a rough start individually, the pair agreed to stick together while working on opposite sides. Jade won the exemption challenge on Episode 9 and to gain trust of former Palu members, she agreed to nominate to their pleasure. Following Davis' elimination, Bianca attempted to overthrow her teammates and have Danica eliminated, although this plan failed. With Bianca exiled from her former team, Jade successfully aligned with Andre, Danica, and Nihal. With Andrew working with the other side, the former Kurula members were able to stay off the radar. On the following three episodes, Cody, Travis, and Bianca were the next contestants eliminated from the game. At Bianca's elimination, Jade cast her vote for Nihad and used this to plant doubt in the minds of remaining Palu members. When Nihad won the next exemption challenge, he nominated the Palu members along with Danica, who Andrew and Jade convinced was the potential winner of the season. In order to secure their plans, Andrew and Jade formed a final three deal with Nihad and each privately made a final two pact. With Andre eliminated, the final three competed in the last exemption challenge of the season and Jade won. She casted the final vote and guaranteed Andrew a spot in the final two. Andrew and Jade faced the jury of seven and each received praise for their resilience and managing to reach the final two despite all of their obstacles. As each finalist plead their case, the jury felt they had an even more difficult decision. Andrew highlighted his light-hearted personality and ability to communicate well with others as how he survived until the end. He mentioned that his biggest regret was coming on strong in challenges, as he realized that he didn't need to appear as such a threat. Jade came clean about all of her secrets in the game and how she manipulated people into thinking that she was a weak contestant. She took credit for pitching an alliance with Andrew and bringing up the idea of working opposite sides. By saying the right things and playing hard at the right times, Jade believed that she excelled at the game. The jury ultimately agreed that both Andrew and Jade were deserving of the win. Nihad expressed his doubts about certain claims: where Andrew said he communicated well, Nihad felt that he wasn't a strong social player, and where Jade claimed she manipulated people, Nihad felt that she was overestimating herself. Despite bring allies, Danica disagreed with Nihad's evaluations as she felt that Andrew and Jade played them flawlessly. In the end, the votes were casted and Andrew received the sole vote of Travis, while Jade received the votes of Adrienne, Cody, Bianca, Danica, Andre, and Nihal. Jade Houston was crowned the winner of The Cataclysm by a 6-1 vote and became the seventh person to be the "last one standing". Category:Seasons Won By Women Category:Seasons With Two Finalists